


A Tiger Needs His Stripes

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hearteyes, Husbands, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, The Morning After The Night Before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Maybe the drink-fuelled confessions that Alec had let pour from his lips the night before, as embarrassing as they were, were a good thing. Magnus certainly seems to think so.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	A Tiger Needs His Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alec almost fell from the bed when he woke, with a fuzzy head, to find Magnus’ face a scant three inches from his own. The sudden movement made his head clang and his stomach roll.

“Whayadoin?” Alec grumbled, slumping back into his pillow. 

The pounding in Alec’s head intensified when Magnus shoved him over onto the cold side of the bed and took his place, sitting with one leg tucked under him. 

“What’s all this?” Alec asked when Magnus didn’t immediately reply, gesturing to the tray Magnus placed on the mattress between them. The amused glint in his husband’s eye was unnerving, to say the least.

“Hangover cure. You drank a lot last night,” Magnus observed, watching over Alec as he gratefully sank a glass of his best hangover potion.

“By the angel, what did I do this time?” Alec sighed, trying to sift through his hazy memories.

“You’re very loose-lipped when you drink,” Magnus said, waiting for Alec to remember. He picked Alec’s Ipad up and unlocked it when his husband just stared, none the wiser.

“What did I say?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“You told me that when I lost my magic, you watched a lot of makeup tutorials on YouTube so that you could surprise me,” Magnus said, showing Alec his tutorial playlist.

“I did not!” Alec muttered. The evidence of all of his liked videos, however, was staring him in the face when Magnus turned the Ipad.

“Did too!” Magnus grinned.

Alec’s eyes darted from his Ipad to the makeup bag that was on Magnus’ tray.  _ Whatever happened to breakfast in bed? _ He wondered, feeling his face heat up. The memories from the night before reared up with startling clarity.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander, I think it’s cute,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s rosy cheek. “You said you started watching them after I failed miserably to apply my eyeliner that morning.”

“You missed your stripes. I thought it might make you happy,” Alec shrugged, trying to play it off.

“Do you know what would make me happy now?” Magnus asked, his thumb stroking over Alec’s cheekbone, continuing when Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “You, applying the skills you learned.”

“You’ve got your magic back,” Alec pointed out when Magnus let go of his face and sat up. He watched Magnus start laying all of his favorite makeup out on the tray.

“I have. But I don’t want your hours, and hours, and hours, of research to go to waste,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking up to catch Alec’s eye roll.

“I don’t want to mess it up,” Alec said- another confession, this one completely sober. “You could do so much better with a snap of your fingers,” he added. 

“Please?” Magnus pouted, adding his most adorable puppy-dog eyes. “I promise I’ll keep it on all day,” he said, pleadingly.

After a moment’s hesitation, Alec sat up and took the foundation and brush that Magnus offered. A small smile played over his face with the first brush-stroke.

**Author's Note:**

> What I would give to have seen this!!!
> 
> I'm convinced that we were robbed of this scene. Alec seemed awfully interested in Magnus' eyeliner- in the scene where Magnus couldn't apply his makeup- after Magnus got up to answer the door to Catarina and Madzie.


End file.
